


窺視

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 之前跟Speed太太討論得到的ㄧ些靈感感覺頗中二 大家就隨便看看吧哈哈哈 （被打時間設定在2011年 Marc在Moto2的第一年眼睛受傷後～





	窺視

Marc走進房間，看也沒看就直接躺倒在床上。自從眼睛受傷後，他雖然仍堅持邊跟著車隊邊復健，但不能上場，比賽已與他無關，領先績分被超過只是早晚的事…。

半夢半醒間，Marc聽見門外走廊上有人在對話，聲音聽起來非常熟悉。他揉揉眼睛，仔細看才發現房間裡有個貼著Reposl Honda 26的行李箱。他突然驚醒過來，飯店給錯他鑰使了！這不是他的房間，這是他的前輩—Dani Pedrosa的房間！！

走廊上的聲音越來越接近，他可以聽出其中ㄧ個就是Dani。他驚慌的從床上跳起來，但現在開門出去ㄧ定會跟Dani撞個正著。鬼使神差地，Marc躲進了衣櫥。

（為什麼要躲在這麼容易被發現的地方啊！）一片漆黑中，Marc恨不能揍自己兩拳。

Marc在衣櫥裡大氣不敢喘一個，他聽見門打開又關上。

“你就不能等到晚上嗎？”是Dani。

“這太殘忍了，bambino，你ㄧ直在誘惑還叫我等到晚上？”

（這個奇怪的口音有點像… ）

“我才沒有誘惑你，把你的手拿開。”

“你的存在對我而言就是種誘惑。”

“油腔滑調的義大利人。唔唔….” Dani好像被什麼摀住嘴，Marc聽見一點溼潤的水聲，然後是床墊被重壓的聲響。

“就當幫幫我吧。”

“不要！”

“不要？你的身體可不是這麼說的。”

“別碰那裡！Vale！啊….。”

(真的是Valentino。)Marc有點訝異，他知道Dani跟義大利人的關係很好，但不知道有這麼要好。

斷續的喘息、濕軟的水聲和布料磨擦的聲音讓Marc不住臉紅，他也18歲了，他知道這些聲音是在做什麼。

Marc突然很好奇，Valentino跟Dani…兩個男人要怎麼做？他輕輕將衣櫥推開ㄧ個縫隙…。

Dani赤裸著躺在床上，小麥色的肌膚在飯店蘊黃的燈光下看起來非常可口。

（可口！？）這想法真是莫名其妙！

金黃色的捲髮在Dani的雙腿間晃動。每當金色捲髮往下沉時，Dani的呼吸就會加重。隨著金髮起伏的頻率加劇，吸吮的水聲越來越清悉。Marc不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，不知道Dani嚐起來是什麼味道。

（！！？）Marc皺起眉頭，再次對自己的想法感到詫異。

Dani的喘息含著柔軟的呻吟，他拱起腰身，脖子向後仰倒。

一瞬間Marc跟Dani的視線相匯，他以為自己被看到了，瞬間寒毛直立。但Dani隨即閉上眼，喉嚨擠壓著發出迎向高潮的甜美喘息。

Valentino抬起頭，猛地吻住Dani，將身材嬌小的車手牢牢壓在身下。Dani的雙手伸進Valentino的髮梢裡，雙腳環繞在高大車手的腰上。他們換著方向親吻對方的嘴唇和脖子，彷彿想將彼此拆吞入腹。

“操…操我…。” Dani在Valentino耳邊喘著氣。

“哇喔～難得你這麼主動，剛剛不是還不要嗎？”

Dani看著Valentino露出覥腆的可愛微笑，伸出舌頭，從Valentino的脖子舔到耳後，留下ㄧ條溼熱的水痕。 “現在想要了。”

(！！！！！)目睹一切的Marc簡直要噴鼻血了。沒想到因爲太容易害羞連傘妹都不用的Dani，調起情來也如此誘人。

Valentino在床頭翻找出ㄧ罐潤滑液倒在手上，將手伸向Dani的雙腿間。

“啊…嘶....”隨著Valentino手指的伸入，Dani不能控制的呻吟起來，緊皺的眉頭看起來很不舒服。

“你還是這麼緊，這麼火熱…這麼濕….”

“別說了！”Dani摀著臉打斷Valentino鹹濕的情話。

“等不及了嗎？”Valentino拉起Dani的腳踝架在肩膀上，將炙熱的硬挺緩緩推進濕潤的小穴口。

“嗯…”Dani咬住嘴唇，強忍壓迫的鈍痛。 “等…等等…”

“都這樣了怎麼可能等。”Valentino一個挺腰，將兩腿間的火熱硬是塞進緊緻的身體內。

“啊！痛！！”Dani雙手推拒Valentino的肩膀，但Valentino抓住他的手腕整個往下壓，固態的火熱又往體內更深入了一點。 “烏…。”Dani的手腕被壓在頭頂上，身體幾乎是對折在Valentino的懷裡，Valentino每推動ㄧ下，Dani的腰臀也會跟著被高高頂起。

高大的車手毫不留情的推動腰桿，粗壯的陰莖蹂躪著嬌小緊緻的身驅。

“放鬆，bambino，你都這麼濕了怎麼還這麼緊？” 

“明明…就是你..太大了..哈啊！” Valentinoㄧ個用力頂在Dani的前列腺上，連接著續幾個猛力的衝撞幾乎讓懷裡的嬌小車手哭出聲來。 Dani掙脫壓制他的雙手，顫抖著抱住高大車手的肩膀。

Marc看著眼前煽色的畫面，有點分不清楚Dani到底是喜歡還是討厭。Valentino很粗暴，Dani看起來很掙扎，卻又緊緊抱著那個讓他呼痛的兇手。

“Vale….啊哈….Vale….” Dani的呻吟越來越黏膩，長長的尾音煽情又挑逗。

Marc突然很希望那張性感的薄唇呼喚的是他的名字。雙腿間的灼熱硬的發痛，Marc忍不住伸手撫慰自己，聽著Dani的喘息，想像他的童年英雄正在他的身下嬌喘連連。

（等等！！！）Marc被自己的想法驚呆了！Dani Pedrosa是他的偶像，是他貼在臥室牆上的海報裡的英雄，Marc從來不知道自己竟然會對Dani有這種遐想。但他控制不了自己的手，隨著Dani越發高亢的呻吟加快撫弄自己。高潮來臨時，Marc用力咬住下唇，滿載的腥膻慾望ㄧ洩而出。

當他漸漸回神時，外面很安靜，只有ㄧ些整理或鋪床的聲音。他再次偷偷看向門縫，Valentino已經穿好衣服坐在床邊，Dani側躺在床上身上蓋著薄被。Valentino的手掌安慰似的搓揉著Dani的頭髮，Dani好像睡著了。Valentino俯身親吻Dani的額頭，站起身，看起來準備走了。

就在Marc準備鬆口氣時，衣櫥門突然被敲了兩聲。（早就被發現了嗎？！！）Marc漲紅著臉，尷尬的不知所措。

Valentino擒著一臉壞笑對的著衣櫥的門縫勾勾食指，示意要他出來後，先行離去。

Marc輕手輕腳離開衣櫥，盡可能不發出任何聲音接近床邊。

Dani的細腰窄臀在白色薄被單的覆蓋下曲線展露無遺，熟睡的側臉還帶著激烈情事過後的紅暈，光是看著就足以讓Marc再次口乾舌燥。他想偷摸這個紅撲撲的臉頰，但手在半空中又收了回來，他覺得現在的他沒有資格這麼做。

Marc躡手躡腳的走到門口，離開時輕輕把門關上，沒注意到床上的人已經睜開眼睛…。

“你就是那個誇口說要打破Dani在Moto2菜鳥年奪冠紀錄然後就撞傷眼睛的Marc Márquez？”Marc在走廊的盡頭被Valentino攔住。

他不自覺地摸了下自己還包著紗布的左眼。“我…我是說...我想將總冠軍獻給Dani！”

“隨便～”Valentino攤攤雙手，無所謂的樣子。 “反正你今年是不能再上場了，績分遲早被超過，你說過的話，只是證明你的魯莽和自大”

（不！不是這樣的！！）Marc緊咬牙根，雙手握拳，心裡很不服氣。但今年，他的確搞砸了。

Valentino突然覺得眼前的小鬼這副倔強的模樣很有趣，他瞟了一眼Marc皺巴巴的褲檔，微彎下腰用食指抬起男孩的下巴。“怎麼樣？看著你的童年英雄和九次世界冠軍的活春宮自慰，很爽吧？”

“你！”想起剛才的畫面，Marc立刻炸紅臉，一股熱流直奔下腹。他又氣又羞，用力拍掉Valentino鉗著他下巴的手。 “你不該那樣欺負Dani！”

“我欺負Dani？你另外那隻眼睛也他媽瞎了嗎？我哪裡欺負他了？” Valentino直起身，對年輕人的指控感到莫名其妙。

“你那樣抓他的手、折他的腳，Dani的表情很痛苦，他都喊痛了你還…你太粗魯了！”Marc怒瞪高大的義大利人。

“這是我跟他的情趣。”Valentino說的有點得意。

“去你媽的情趣！Dani是這麼斯文的人，你應該溫柔對待他！” 想起Valentino對Dani的粗暴對待，Marc突然熱淚盈眶。

“我的天啊，哪裡來的純情小鬼？”Valentino手肘靠牆，手掌扶著前額搖頭。“Dani是個賽車手，他才不吃什麼溫柔呵護。他雖然嬌小，但ㄧ點也不柔弱。他喜歡強者，能征服他的強者。而且…”Valentino露出輕浮的壞笑。“平時越是拘謹的人，上了床往往會加倍放蕩。”

“你閉嘴！不准你這樣說Dani！！”Marc氣得跳腳。

“呵，隨便你怎麼想，反正像你這種只有滿嘴大話又瘦巴巴的小矮子永遠也入不了Dani的眼，我根本不用在意。”Valentino完全不把已經炸毛的Marc放在眼裡，轉身離開。

“我會長高，我會變強…”Valentino停下腳步。 “我會保護Dan。”Valentino回頭，男孩稚嫩的臉龐非常認真。

“我會打敗你！！！”話一說完，Marc感覺一股力道將他猛的推到牆上，他的背重摔在牆上，疼得他頭皮發麻。Valentino的手掌用力拍在他臉側的牆上，沒有溫度的冰藍色瞳孔直直瞪著他，寒冷的幾乎要將他的呼吸凍結。

Valentino就這樣盯著他看，就在這段沉默彷佛永無止盡時，Valentino哼了一聲，張開銳利的薄唇。

“臭小子，我等你！” 

直到Valentino走遠，Marc的呼吸都還澀澀發抖。但他ㄧ點也不害怕，這些話反而更加深他對Dani的執著和渴忘。

幾年之後，Marc雖然沒有長高，但他發現Valentino當時真的沒有騙他，也親身驗證了「平時越是拘謹的人，上了床往往加倍放蕩」這句話。


End file.
